1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to networked systems generally, and more particularly to certain new and useful advances in methods for networkable device communication of which the following is a specification, reference being had to the drawings accompanying and forming a part of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Life safety products such as Fire Panels (“FPs”) are part of a regulated industry. FP communication requires timely delivery of packets in the network with utmost reliability. A FP network is different than a computer network. Computer network communication is based on Internet Protocols, whether IPv6 or IPv4, and often requires routing devices, such as routers. It is almost always the case that the computers in the network are not directly connected to each other. Instead, each computer is connected to the others via networking devices such as switches and/or routers.